Synoid Gammacor
| elemental damage = 28.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = }} The Synoid Gammacor is an exclusive version of the Gammacor available only from Cephalon Suda, possessing better stats as well as innate Entropy effect. 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害. 優點: *Highest base damage among continuous weapons. *Reduced Noise Level. *Innate damage, making it effective against Shields and Proto Shields. **Innate damage also allows this weapon to equip two additional elemental combos. *High status chance. *Very ammo-efficient. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Has an innate Entropy effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. *Comes with and polarities. 缺點: *Limited range (25m). * damage is very ineffective against Alloy Armor, as 50% more damage will be reduced when reaching the health of the target. Comparisons: *'Synoid Gammacor', compared to the Gammacor: ** Much higher damage. (210.0 vs 50.0) ** Higher crit chance. (10.0% vs 5.0%) ** Higher crit damage. (200.0% vs 150.0%) ** Higher status chance. (20.0% vs 5.0%) ** Greater magazine size. (75 rounds vs 50 rounds) ** Higher ammo reserve. (375 vs 210) ** Lower rate of fire. (2 rounds/sec vs 5 rounds/sec) ** Innate Entropy effect. ** Has an extra polarity. Acquisition *The Synoid Gammacor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending 100,000 Standing to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Gammacor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Weapon Loadouts Notes *The Synoid Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range, instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. *While aiming with the weapon, it will throw off the aim of Vauban's thrown ability balls, with the balls being thrown a little to the left of where they will usually be thrown with other weapons. Aiming to the right of the target can compensate for this discrepancy. *The Synoid Gammacor has an innate Entropy effect identical to that found in Cephalon Suda Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Synoid Gammacor will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's base Energy, and temporarily buffs maximum Energy by 25% for 30 seconds. Tips *Ruinous Extension can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Synoid Gammacor already innately deals damage, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Synoid Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both Shields and Robotic hit points. The Synoid Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Crewmen which posses both Shields and Flesh hit points. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **However, it's high status chance can actually be pretty useful for slowing down enemies with Deep Freeze. * Aiming the Synoid Gammacor's beam through Volt's Electric Shield will double the beam's range (no precise measurements) while still having the advantage of hit-scan and pinpoint accuracy ** However, when aiming the beam through the shield, it can be a bit harder to aim at targets from a distance due to the shining light of the beam on contact of any surface (in this case: the Electric Shield). ** Shooting through the Electric Shield gives the weapon additional Electrical Damage which means that the overall DPS will go up while shooting through the shield. Trivia *Unlike other secondary weapons, the Synoid Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. *The Synoid version replaces the circular holograms formed on the arm with the Cephalon Suda emblem. Media SynoidGammacorCodex.png|Synoid Gammacor in Codex. Warframe Syndicates Gammacor &. Synoid Gammacor thequickdraw Warframe Synoid Gammacor 3 Forma Update 15.5.5 Buff! Synoid Gammacor - 15.5.5 - 15.8.1 See Also *Gammacor, the original version. *Cephalon Suda, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons Category:副武器